monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Anita333/50 Things About Me By Rihanna
1. My sister's name is actually Anita but not many online friends know about it. Btw, that's how I happen to have Anita333 because my sister created this account. 2. I'm 10 years old. 3. I'm a girl, obviously but I can be a tiny bit of a tomboy. 4. My sister can be a bit awkward sometimes but she's kind of nice.... 5. I have hair cut exactly up to my shoulders and bangs cut on my forhead and I like it that way because my hair doesn't get on my way. Unlike my sister Anita, who loves her hair WAY longer like as long as one of the MH ghouls(For example, like Cleo or Draculaura's hair?) She doesn't have her hair that long yet though but she prefers it that way. 6. I love MH!!!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 7. My best ghoulfriends for unlife in real life are Alexis, Jazminne(She prefers to be called Jazz) and Adrianna. 8. I get bored online sometimes. 9. My parents love watching scary movies and I kinda do too but if it's really violent, it's a bit scary for me so I don't watch it. 10. Most people say their siblings are mean, annoying, or rude but to me, not as much. My brothers are so annoying and quite rude but my sister Anita is alot nicer and she's actually kinda nice to me most of the time but she's a bit annoying too. 11. I prefer fanging out with ghouls around my own grade and age. Also, unlike my sister again because she fangs out with high school girls and she's only like, grade 6. She's been fanging out with them since grade 3 so yeah... 12. I hate bullies! 13. I don't like annoying brothers -_- 14. I'm a bit grumpy in the mornings and my hair is tangled up too. 15. My friends are like, "WOW, you have the name of a singer!". 16. I think I'm lucky that we don't have a small house, we have a big house but not that big but still, I have to share a room with my sister. (She makes noises at night and it keeps me awake which annoys me but she complains that she can't sleep) -_- 17. My cousin Tamia always says it's not fair that I get to have fun times. Well, she gets fun times too but she LOVES complaining since she knows it annoys everyone else. 18. I'm scared to pierce my ears. 19. I don't like cats or wild cats, I have lots of wild cats in my neighborhood and they just wander around. It reminds me of werecats, especially Toralei Stripe. 20. I have a good imagination. 21. I don't like nighttime much, it's boring because I cannot sleep since my sister makes rumbling noises. 22. I'm making my own account RihannaTotallyRocks soon so I don't have to share with my sister. 23. I think Math subject at school is better than P.E because we have to run 4 laps around the school and if we don't run 4 laps aroound the school we run 10 laps around the gym instead. 24. My mom says I have perfect hair. 25. At school, I get good grades. (No bragging I'm serious) Well except for P.E because the teacher says I'm a bit slow and not trying hard enough. 26. I like proper grammer more than bad grammer. 27. My brothers love Minecraft and I wish I can play it too. 28. My fav MH character is Frankie because she's nice. I didn't like New Ghoul @ School too much because it's quite sad she is left out. 29. I don't like Pink. Opposite of Draculaura but I still love Draculaura! 30. I like eating sweets. 31. I like my hair the original colour. 32. I love wikis but a few times it's a bit boring... 33. I have a habit of staring. Especially when I get bored. 34. I spoke to a robot online before. 35. Would I rather wear eyeliner or monscara(mascara): My answer is monscara/mascara. 36. I have flaws, lot's of them. 37. I would rather be a vegan vampire than drinking blood. 38. I like Pokemon cards because collecting is my own hobby. 39. I love being on the wikis. (I might have said this already) 40. I think boys can be a little annoying (No offense) but it depends. 41. I like veggies more than meat. 42. Anything is better than homework to me because I hate homework :/ 43. I have a perfect eyesight. 44. I love chatting with my friends, fanging out, and laughing. 45. I'm more social than my brothers and sister. 46. I love singing and drawing. 47. In the City I live in it rains a lot. 48. I can wake up super early. I guess I'm a bit of a morning person but sometimes I am too lazy to get out of bed. 49. I love the sunlight. 50. I love OCs! Category:Blog posts